Miko: The UnDigi Kitty
by crestoflight3
Summary: Miko is Tai and Kari's cat. She played a big part in the first movie, and the Eighth Child arc, but she was never mentioned in 02. At all. This is her story. From adoption to whatever comes next. On Hiatus!
1. Four Plus One

**I don't own Digimon. Not now. Not ever. This is the only disclaimer for this story, so make sure you remember that what I'm writing is entirely for non-profit…just reviews.**

**What is this? I realized, last night, that Miko doesn't have a story…if you wrote one, I would love to see it! So I created one for her…it's she in my story! Like my teacher says, 'It's good to be king, huh?' Or author, as the case may be.**

**Oh, and for those who don't know, Susumu Kamiya is Tai's dad, and Yuuko Kamiya is Tai's Mom. I'm one of those weird people that use English names, though I like to think that Kari is still the nickname for Hikari…and so on. **

**This will be in about eight parts, written during lunch…I hope you like it!**

"Honey, we already have one wild animal to deal with. We don't need another."

"Susumu, what do you mean? We don't have any pets. Yet."

"Oh, you wouldn't count Tai and his table manners as worthy of a zoo?"

Yuuko laughed, strapping a yellow apron on around her blouse. "I'll give you that one, but still—she's turning four, while Tai is already eight. They need something to reconcile that age gap."

"Dear, you do realize that four years is not a lot?"

"I know, but still—maybe it would help Tai?"

"How? By giving him someone to blame for the messes he creates?"

"No," Yuuko said, and began pulling out flour, eggs, sugar, and milk. "It would help teach him responsibility."

And a four year old little sister wouldn't?"

Yuuko cracked an egg into the bowl she had filled with flour. "Susumu—," she said, making a sad face. Facing towards him, now, she cracked the other egg.

"Maybe," Susumu said, and laughed. He went for a towel to clean up the egg off the counter. "Just don't get egg shells in the cake!"

The next morning…

"Now make a wish, Kari!"

A little girl with short brown hair, a yellow dress with a pink bow, and, oddly enough, a whistle in her mouth, leaned forward. The whistle fell out of her mouth to hang around her neck as she tried to blow out the four mink candles lying on a vanilla-frosted cake. Only one fluttered then grew still once more. The little girl began to cry. That was when a young boy leaned forward, his dark brown hair sticking upright.

"Here, I'll help you!" And with that, he sucked in a mouthful of air, his cheeks puffed out.

A shrill whistle blew in his ear.***1**

The boy slowly let go of his breath, taking care to not hit the candles. When he was devoid of air, he looked toward his sister. "Okay, okay. You want your own wish. But you can't blow out the candles!"

The little girl blew her whistle again, this time its tone changing to a higher pitch, almost like a question.***2** The boy smiled. "Sure, I don't think the wish would mind that way."

And with that, the whistle fell from the girl's mouth once again as she stood next to her brother. Together, they leaned forward.

"One…," the boy said. The girl began holding her breath.

"Two…" The boy grabbed his sister's hand in his.

"Three!" Together, the sibling blew out the candles. They all went out.

Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya smiled at the two children from the corner of the living room. Their two kids got along, despite the fact that their daughter rarely talked. Ever since Tai had given her that whistle from his soccer camp, she had created a system of communication with her brother that only the two of them could understand.

Susumu walked forward. "Now, who wants a piece?" There were cheers from Tai and Yuuko and a shrill whistling from Kari.***3**

The family of four settled down around the table and began eating. Tai was the first to break the silence. "Can we do presents next?"

Yuuko laughed. "Tai, it isn't even your birthday!"

Tai pouted, and, after shoving half of his piece of cake in his mouth, and swallowing it whole, said, "I know, but Kari wants presents too!"

Susumu put down his fork and crossed his arms. "Is that right, Kari?"

The little girl picked at her food, not liking being put on the spot. Slowly, her eyes locked on her barley touched piece of cake, she nodded.

A few minutes later, the cake was put away to be exchanged for three small gifts. Tai flung an orange box with a blue bow at his sister. "That one's mine! You can open it first!"

Tai was then forced to endure the painstaking process of watching his sister carefully unwrap the box. Needless to say, it wasn't long before he jumped in. "Here, let me do it," he shouted, and, grabbing the partially unwrapped box, tore the rest of the paper off. The ripped the box open and handed it back to his little sister.

Kari dropped the package, tears forming in her reddish-brown eyes. Tai suddenly grew somber; he had made his sister cry! That wasn't supposed to happen! It was her birthday, for goodness' sake! Who cries on their birthday?

Luckily, Yuuko came to the rescue. She knelt by her daughter. "Kari, Tai wasn't trying to be mean. He just wanted to help you. Right, Tai?" She shot a glance at her young son. He just nodded, looking ashamed. Mrs. Kamiya took both her children in her arms for a hug. When she let them go, Tai was smiling ruefully and Kari looked consoled.

Susumu came forward, and took the dropped present off the floor. "I believe this belongs to you, my dear," he said, bowing slightly while handing Kari the box. She took it and smiled, pulling out a small pink scarf, more like a bandana.

Tai looked upon her gift proudly. "I spent my very own money on it at the store!" Kari smiled and whistled quietly.

Putting that present carefully aside, the birthday girl reached for the next present, a flatter rectangular box with silver wrapping. Kari looked at it, then at her brother, and then back at the gift. She handed it to Tai.

"Huh? I don't want…oh. Okay!" With a smile, Tai pulled apart the ribbon and ripped the wrapping off. He handed the plain white box back to Kari when he finished. "Here you go!"

Again, Kari looked inside, pulling out a beige pajama costume. Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "From Grandma. With tons of love and kisses, hoping you get all your birthday wishes," she read from the card that Tai had discarded.

Susumu spoke up, a smile on his face. "Speaking of wishes, what did you wish for, Kari?"

Before Tai could stop her, she was whistling away.***4** Tai started screaming. "No! If you say your wish, it won't come true! That's the rule!"

Kari looked down; to her, she had just said the wish. Now she wouldn't get it…

Yuuko smiled at the innocence of the young. "Tai, what did she say she wanted?"

Tai gulped, realizing that since the wish was void, anyway, he might as well say it. "She said she wanted a friend."

"Well, open the next present, then."

Tai, without waiting for Kari, grabbed the small square box and ripped it open. He pulled out a small dish. "What's this, then?"

Yuuko smiled widely. "Kari, you get your wish. Today, we're adopting a pet!"

A rare thing happened: Kari spoke. Only four words, but still, more than normal. "My wish came true," she said, her voice small and disbelieving.

A few hours later, the family was at a small pet store. All along the subway, Tai had been grumbling. "You aren't supposed to say what you wished for," he said. "Then it won't come true. That's what the teacher said. I didn't tell anyone I wanted a million dollars, but I never got it! Instead, I got a stupid pair of goggles and a blue headband! That are too big for my head! And Kari goes and whistles her wish out, and it comes true, just like that. No fair!" Yuuko and Susumu smiled inwardly.

At the pet store, Tai steered Kari along, taking her to the back of the store. "Now, Kari, you want a snake, don't you?"

Kari whistled slightly, inclining her head.***5** Suddenly a loud amount of noise came from the front. "That's it! You want a dog, right?" And he dragged his sister to see the barking animals.

"That one, there? No, that one? Get that one, it looks fun to run with…maybe I could teach it soccer! Just don't get a poodle. Poodles are too girly." Kari whistled again, which set the dogs barking again. ***6**

"What? You don't want a dog? Well, what do you want? Not a hamster. Or a parakeet. Though parrots are cool…"

The next hour was spent with the two youngsters exploring the store. Tai tried to convince his sister that a python or a tarantula would make a great friend, while Kari kept on shuddering and going to see the mice. Finally, they made their way to the last section of animals…

"Oh, nothing to see here! You don't want a cat! They're boring!" Tai made to go back to the dogs, but Kari stayed, looking at a new litter of kittens.

The sales manager came up to her. "Those are pretty new. Any you like?"

Kari whistled slightly, and pointed to the cat she liked.***7** It wasn't one of the kittens, though. It was a small orange-and-white tabby in a small cage, one year old, by itself.

The employee nodded. "Her. She's our cat we're trying to get adopted from the Humane Society. Was born in a litter of kittens, then left on the street. She's a sweetie if I ever saw one."

Susumu came toward her daughter. "Is this the one you like, sweetie?"

Kari whistled slightly, and, pulling the whistle slightly out of her mouth, said, "Yep."

Despite the disappointment of a certain brother with hopes for a snake, the tabby was soon paid for, along with necessary supplies and a list of contacts and appointments to be made.

As her parents made to hail a taxi to take them back to Heighten View Terrace, Tai grumbled. "Well, then, if you had to get a cat, what are you going to call it? You can't call it Rover, or Spot, or even Spider-Man. It's a cat. It's no fun at all."

Kari whistled slightly, again, and, then dropping the whistle completely out of her mouth, bent down to look at the cat in her carrier case.***8** She appraised the cat; the cat appraised her. Finally, with a nod, Kari said, "Miko. Her name is Miko."

The family of four was now a family of four plus one.

_**I labeled the whistling, so you can know the translations. They are:**_

_***1: Please don't! I want to do it!**_

_***2: Can we blow together, and I still get the wish? Would that work?**_

_***3: Yes, please!**_

_***4: I wished for a new friend.**_

_***5: Are you kidding?**_

_***6: Tai, I don't want a dog.**_

_***7: That one, please.**_

_***8: Her name needs to be truthful to her…(in Japanese, Miko means real truth…!)**_

**You don't really need the translations, but in later chapters, when Kari 'talks' a lot more, this might be useful to understanding the conversation…then again, Tai always repeats what Kari says, so we'll see!**

**So, what do you think? Should I continue with Miko's story? Since Miko didn't get mentioned until the very end? Don't worry, the rest will be Miko/Tai/Kari centric…Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	2. That Stupid Cat

**Sorry it took so long for this to get up, but I've had a crazily long week…anyway, I'm also going to try to update If Digimon Could Type and Welcome Home today, to start October off right…Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and just to warn you, this is going to change POV a few times…just be on the look out. Thanks for reading!**

"Mom, I can't find my soccer uniform!"

"Well, Taichi, if you'd put it away when I asked you to, you wouldn't have lost it," came the reply from the back room.

"A shrill whistling came from the living room, and, despite the fact that to almost anyone else it was just a high-pitched sound, the young boy seemed to understand it_***1. **_ He jumped up from exploring under his bed and ran to the little girl sitting on a couch. "I'll ignore what you just said if you tell me where my uniform is…"

Kari jumped off the couch from where she had been sitting and went towards the kitchen. That was when Tai saw his soccer outfit.

Under the _cat_.

Ever since the _cat_ (Tai refused to call it by its name—It wasn't worthy of it) had returned home with Kari about two weeks ago, it had developed a strong liking for sleeping. Of course, cats were nocturnal, so sleeping during the day was expected. But Tai didn't know that, and he didn't like the stupid creature whose only goal in life appeared to be napping.

And it wasn't so much the napping that annoyed Tai. It was where it decided to nap. Its favorite spot was on Tai's top bunk in the room that the two little kids shared, and he didn't have any problem pushing the tabby off the bed when Kari wasn't around. He had done it once in front of his sister, and, to his parent's amusement, had been chased around the apartment by a blaring whistling girl. (Not going to include this one…whatever profanity four-year olds know is what Kari's is screaming…) Ever since that incident, Tai had been careful to be nice to the _cat _when his sister was around.

The young boy really wanted to get his shirt back, though. After all, a soccer uniform wasn't made to be used as a pillow for a stupid creature. And, unfortunately for Tai, that was what his outfit was currently being used for.

Ignoring his sister, and the headache he would probably get from this expedition later, Tai slowly made his way over to the cat. She looked so peaceful…so cute, in a way…wait. That was stupid. It was a cat. It couldn't be cute. Dogs were cute. Dinosaurs were cute. Man eating pythons were cute. Cats were devils.

The devil was slumbering. Hmm. Tai had always heard that the devil was constantly awake…that didn't matter. This devil was drooling on his soccer uniform! The nerve of some monsters!

And, without further ado, he grabbed the sleeve of the uniform, taking care not to touch the monstrosity laying on it, and pulled as fast as he could.

_POV changes…_

_I was so close to it…that smell was enthralling. So juicy and tender…come on, little fishy. Come to mommy…_

"Meow-ow-uk!"

Ow. Who had taken away my pillow? The nerve of some of those 'humans.'

They really did behave like monsters. Well, the smallest one with the short brown fur on her head that petted really gently was okay. And the two biggest ones were fine, too. I mostly ignored them. But that one with the spiky fur adorning his head…he was a mean tabby if I ever saw one. Of course, what experience did I have with that, but he did have a space issue…maybe he was just territorial. After all, the smallest one never minded if I lay on her lap for a small nap…

Currently, the spiky furred one was being chased around by the small one, who was blowing loudly on that metal piece…very loudly. Was she trying to give me a headache? If so, it was working. I got up and stretched, thinking longingly back to my nap…it hadn't been long enough. An hour? That meant that I had been up for way too long today…!

Yeah, these humans were confusing for a poor innocent kitty. The small one usually dressed in a fur outfit, like a kind of cat with small ears…I didn't understand it. Why did they all not have normal fur? I mean, I had seen the different people in the other place, where these ones had found me, and I knew that they were shaven…but why! It didn't make sense…!

And they were missing any tails. And they walked funnily. And they didn't meow the right way…I guess their momma cat hadn't taught them properly…

Ugh. Thinking of the humans confused me. I popped my head into the small room, the one with the two beds on top of each other.

Good. The top one was empty. Time for a nice peaceful nap…

_POV changes…_

"Kari! That's enough! Please stop chasing me already!"

"Kari, honey, I think Tai learned his lesson. Calm down, sweetie." The whistling ***2** stopped as the young girl sat down in a ball on the couch, her face red and angry.

"Ouch. I think I've lost my hearing!"

"Tai, don't worry. You can still hear. Now you two behave…I need to finish the laundry!"

The boy snorted, crossing his arms and staring out the window. He loved living in the apartment…but he wished his sister didn't have to live with them. Girls always made everything so much more complicated.

He looked down at his uniform, and gasped. The stupid cat had left half of its fur on it! Now he'd have to get it washed…again…there was no way he could go to practice with cat fur on his shirt. He'd be the laughingstock, even more so since that time when he had scored a goal on the wrong side of the field, thus getting a point for the opposite team…

Great. All because of that stupid cat.

**Here we go. Whistle translations…oh, and sorry that Kari is talking way out of character in them…remember, this is what Tai says she's saying. It may be exaggerated…**

_***1: Tai, maybe if your hair wasn't always in the way of your sight you would have found it by now!**_

_***2: Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! **_**(You get the point.)**

**I know, that wasn't that long, but I enjoyed it. I'm thinking that this story might be longer than I had originally planned, since I want to establish more of the cat/Kari/Tai background, more than this chapter had. Though the next chapter will probably be based off of the first movie…**

**Thanks for reading, and for those of you who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks to all!**


	3. A Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Disclaimer: "Mommy, can I please have Digimon for my birthday?" "No, honey. I don't have that kind of money…" "But, Mommy, you can do everything, right?" "…sure, I just can't own a television show…"**

**Author's Note: Hello again. Long time no see on this fic. Sorry! Here ya are. Enjoy.**

This was a cruel and unusual punishment.

Very cruel. Very unusual. Very much a punishment. That was what Tai was thinking when his parents charged him with watching the house while they took his sister to the doctor for an ear infection.

Still, this was his first major thing that they'd assigned him to do, and he was determined to do it as well as he could…well, watching after the house for a few hours couldn't be that hard, could it? I mean, all he had to do was snack on some candy, watch some television, maybe read a comic here and there…no worries, right?

"_Meow."_ Oh, yeah. There was also a cat to be looked after, but Tai wasn't going to concern himself with such a frivolous matter.

So, about ten minutes after his parents and sister left the house, at about six at night that Saturday, Tai could be found busting some aliens on his favorite, and only, video game.

Of course, it was a little hard to do that when a cat walks right in and nudges the game box just right so that the power shuts down.

After about ten more minutes which consisted of a little brown-haired boy chasing a little orange and white cat around a little apartment, and the little kitty jumping on top of a cabinet to escape the boy's wrath, the said boy was found in the kitchen, fixing himself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. He had just ran over to the sink to rinse off the silverware—his parents didn't condone him using knifes that much, although he was eight—when the stupid thing decided to run off with his sandwich!

He didn't understand how it could get in so silently, jump up on the table, and grab the entire sandwich, two pieces of bread and all, and then leave while he was rinsing off the knifes. He knew that cats were quick, but he wouldn't have believed that they were that quick!

Nevertheless, twenty minutes later, after the boy had found the cat and a bit of sandwich left, he had been pretty angry. If he was lucky, his parents didn't care much for that vase…

Of course, even though the stupid cat had just enjoyed his delicious sandwich, it still managed to make it on top of that cabinet. After a few more minutes of Tai screaming at the poor kitty, he gave up and made another sandwich, which he decidedly ate before cleaning the utensils. Not as good as his other, he was sure, but it would have to do.

Much of his time went like this. He would try to play soccer in the house; the cat would hiss at the ball. He would jump on the bed, only to discover a cat under his feet instead. An angry cat. Tai would watch TV, the cat would starting meowing. This was becoming a bad day, and only a few hours had passed!

"Dumb cat," he said, as he sat on the couch to take a nap. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night because of his sister's crying about her ear hearting, and with the shades pulled down it could have been nighttime. A nap sounded good just about then.

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep…it may have been five minutes, it may have been five hours. Somewhere in the calmness of the rest, he had a dream about a soccer ball screaming at him for not practicing enough. Maybe he would have to practice later on…once he woke up, he started to lean forward…and stopped.

Something was lying on his chest. Curled up in a little ball. Sound asleep, much like he had been not too long ago.

And, without bothering to get mad at it, or complain that its fur was scratching his face, or that it felt uncomfortable, or that he had to get up—without any of that, Taichi Kamiya fell back asleep, a small smile on his face.

And, a few hours later, when Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya returned home with a tired daughter and ear medicine, an impossible site reached their eyes. Neither parent talked; both headed to their room to go back to bed.

The little girl got into a nightgown and slipped back to the living room. Tai was small, and she was smaller, so she managed to squeeze onto the couch, lying with her back to him, cuddled up.

And, thus, Tai Kamiya slept the night. A cat with orange spots curled in a ball on his back. A girl with an ear infection in a pink nightgown huddled against him. He woke up when she joined the group, but the smile only grew on his face.

Of course, it wasn't nice the next morning to be wakened by a stupid cat in your face, but, if Tai just ignored that fact, he could almost imagine him and the cat starting to get along.

**I hadn't expected that. This may be longer than eight chapters, since I want to have a few more with the random becoming a family cuteness. I know, nothing really happened, and there was very little talking, and this was pretty short…but, hey, I'm working on it. I'll do more with Kari and Miko next chapter, a Miko only chapter after that, and then we'll begin a two-chapter arc about the first Digimon movie. After that, probably a few chapters of random scenes from the kids growing up, the two or three chapters about Digimon Adventure 01, then…the ending. Okay, more than eight chapters it is. More like ten or so…**

**Review!**


End file.
